what about me!
by hermione monique potter
Summary: Harry and Hermione are both in love with each other and at christmas willl confess their feelings under the most romantic of surcumstances
1. The Reunion

Hermione admired herself and she walked onto platform 9 ¾, her skin was a dark shade of brown, her chocolate curls were half pulled back she was wearing tight white flared pants a light pink chiffon top and light pink sketchers.  
  
She looked around for Harry potter her best friend for her seven years he was the only thing she could think about all summer, his dazzling smile and gorgeous green eyes.  
  
"MIONE" I heard a voice say behind me I turned around and saw him and before I could say anything he scooped me up in his arms and twirled me in his arms gosh it felt like I was meant to be here she thought.  
  
After he placed her down she took a good look at him his white shirt was so tight you could see his bulging muscles and abs through it and it made his green eyes sparkle in the sunlight.  
  
"gosh mione he said I will have to be around you 24/7 to keep the guys away from you this year you are really pretty. He said chuckling.  
  
She blushed "shut up Harry I'm not pretty" "yeah your right mione your not pretty..." oh she felt as though she had been stabbed in the heart she felt tears come to her eyes" "your beautiful" he said twirling a bit of her chocolate brown hair in his hand.  
  
"what" she whispered "your beautiful" he repeated "o..oh well lets go find Ron shall we" Harry shrugged "ok."  
  
The train ride passed quickly for the famous trio, they sat talking and joking about their holiday for a while then Hermione felt a bit sleepy so she decided to have a little sleep.  
  
"Shall we wake her" she heard a voice say as she open her eyes a tiny bit "nah I'll just carry her to the castle" "sheesh Harry any one would think you liked her" Ron added, when Harry didn't answer Hermione felt a bit curious  
  
suddenly she felt some strong arms lift her up and walk away with her she opened her eyes to see Harry's handsome face starring back at her why "why are you carrying me?" she asked Harry, because you looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you.  
  
"Oh" she said and with that she snuggled more into Harry.  
  
That night Hermione creep down her dormitory stairs to find Harry sitting on the couch starring at the fire, she checked her watch, 1pm why was he down here so late she wondered?  
  
"hi Harry" she said as she sat down beside him, he turned towards her she could see confusion and love in his eyes.  
  
"What's up" she said raising her eyebrows, "nothing" he replied turning away "come on you can tell me" she insisted. "ok well I need some advice on something" here goes he thought.  
  
Have you ever been so in love with someone and want to be with them so much but you just can't have them because you are to afraid to ask this person to be more than a friend.  
  
Hermione hesitated for a moment and said softly "yes I have felt that way about someone actually", Harry looked at her "who" he asked but she just looked away. 


	2. the outburst

Harry cupped her face and made her look at him "who" he asked again, but she didn't answer, she looked up at him into his caring face and soft gentle eyes.  
  
Why couldn't she tell him her feelings that she loves him, she always has, and forever will and that she wants to spend the rest of her life at his side being the one he hugged and kissed and be the one at his side when he wakes up in the mourning.  
  
Why couldn't she tell him maybe he felt the same way, oh if only it was that simple she sighed.  
  
"I can't say' she said" "please tell me" he pleaded "lets just say if it is the person who I want it to be it could make things a hell of a lot easier" he insisted. How would he know she thought angrily.  
  
"NO IT WON'T" she screamed "IT WOULD RUIN EVERY THING" "I'm sorry Hermione I just thought that if you told me the person.. oh never mind" Harry said pleadily.  
  
"JUST BUG OFF Harry you are annoying me" and with that she rang up to her bedroom.  
  
When she got to the door she kicked it open and flung herself onto her bed and said to herself "why did he have to be so nosy it would ruin everything if I told him I loved him" no I can't tell him and besides he already likes another girl by the sounds of it she thought angrily.  
  
That night Hermione cried herself to sleep, she felt as though her heart has broken how could he love another girl I'm right under his nose I guess I'm not pretty enough for him.  
  
That mourning when Hermione went down to breakfast Hermione was just about to head over to Harry and Ron but then she remembered what happened last night so she just went and sat with lavender and parvati.  
  
"Hi Mione lavender said "hi Lave" Hermione answered "what have you girls been up to?" "oh nothing much" parvati answered we were just talking about laves new crush" "Oh" said Hermione putting some toast on her plate "who is it this time?" "hey guys it is not just a crush this time I really think I am in love" lavender said dreamily as she turned to face Ron, as lavender said this Hermione was taking a bite out of her toast so of course when lave looked at Ron she choked on the toast.  
  
"Ron' choking on a bit of toast "yup" parvati said. "Isn't he gorgeous" lavender said completely oblivious that she just said it out loud. "how long have you like him" Hermione asked "since I saw him on the train do you think he would go out with me" well I don't think you should be asking me that question ask him". 


	3. the valentines dance

The days flew past and finally it was the night of the valentines dance It had been weeks since she had talked to Harry and she was already suffering for all I know she thought he could have a girlfriend.  
  
she sighed as she looked in the mirror she was wearing a stunning white dress robe, she had her down in curls with pink petals strewn through her hair she had to admit if this didn't catch his attention tonight I guess it just wasn't meant to be.  
  
Oh how she hoped that wasn't true and that he missed her a lot.  
  
As Hermione entered the great hall her breath was blown away the walls were covered in silver and gold heart and the enchanted ceiling was a dark blue with stars and a moonlight glow, "it's beautiful" she whispered to know one in particular.  
  
She looked around for Harry but couldn't find him, so she went over to the Gryffindor table but she wasn't looking where she was going and crash "OW" she looked up a bit dazed when she saw "Harry" "hi Hermione" Harry said blushing "how have you been" "oh good" she replied "so Hermione I know we haven't been on speaking terms lately but I really want to dance with you he said.  
  
She was about to say no thanks but then she caught sight of his puppy dog eyes and pleading face "please" he insisted "oh alright" she said giving in and then Harry placed his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him just as a slow song came on.  
  
They danced in silence Hermione was so mesmerized by dancing with Harry she didn't notice that they had been dancing for at least half an hour.  
  
Oh how can I not love her thought Harry I will have to tell her soon or I will just die I really love her.  
  
Hermione was having similar feelings about Harry she looked up at him seeing his gorgeous green eyes and sighed.  
  
Harry thought I just can't take it any more he thought I have to tell her now.  
  
"uh Hermione could we go for a walk outside please" "sure" she answered.  
  
They walked in silence till they reached the rose bush's were Harry sat Hermione down and said "I have to tell you something but I really don't know where to start he added"  
  
"Just say it I'm sure I will understand.  
  
"I c-can't I'm afraid of what your reaction will be he said looking away"  
  
Hermione looked over at the pure white roses and sighed "well if you really wanted to tell me you would so don't even bother it must really not be important to not even say it to me oh how would even tell a struck up book worm like me" she said angrily.  
  
She started to walk off when Harry turned around "NO no please come back I meant I just oh never mind" he said and with that he raced up to her grabbed her around the waist and brung his head down to hers.  
  
it felt as though electricity was surging through her she wrung her hands around his neck and kissed him back.  
  
Then reality hit her "oh no oh no oh no our friendship is ruined now and then she broke the kiss and sped off up to her dormitory. 


	4. Open the door

Chapter 4  
  
She reached her dormitory door and streaked across the room and jumped on her bed and cried "I can't believe it he kissed me and I freaked, haven't I been waiting for this for like forever" she whispered to herself as she gazed out the window.  
  
KNOCK, she didn't answer KNOCK again. "Hermione it's me Harry, please open the door Hermione I really need to talk to you" after a few moments of silence he sighed and slumped down against the door.  
  
I'm sorry I pounced on you like that, it's just that I have been waiting to do the for ages mione and just the way you looked made me... made me just awed, you just looked soooo beautiful." He listened hoping for an answer.  
  
"Well I'll see you around Hermione" "I love you" he whispered he got up and walked down to the common room  
  
Hermione just sat there a new batch of tears crept to her face and she cried herself to sleep.  
  
Harry stared at the fire thinking about what happed a hour before, think about the tender kiss he gave her it felt so right and she kissed back that had to mean something he thought hopefully. Just then Ron walked in the common interrupting his thoughts.  
  
"Where did you go mate, I was looking all over for you" Harry sighed and looked up at Ron, "what happed mate you look dreadful "I kissed Hermione" he said sadly "oh finally well what did she say" Ron said excitedly.  
  
"After I kissed her she ran up to her dorm I tried making her open the door but she wouldn't so I just sat their and tried talking to her but it's really hard to through a door when the person you want to talk to isn't answering" he answered sadly.  
  
"What rotten luck mate, well at least there are other fish in the sea."  
  
"But that's just it Ron I don't want any other girl I want Hermione,  
  
She makes me smile, she always there for me, her trust never wavers she's nice, smart, kind, sweet and she's beautiful Ron.  
  
And I love her nothing will ever change that and that is why it hurts so much to know that she's mad at me and I can't do a thing about it."  
  
"Actually Harry there is something you can do about it" said Ron.  
  
"What" Harry said hopefully.  
  
"You can show her how much you love her."  
  
"How" Harry asked looking confused  
  
"Well you know how Christmas is coming up right"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Well you know how Christmas is a romantic holiday with all the mistletoe and the snow and everything right, well what we could do is this.........................  
  
I"M SORRY it took me such a long time to update and this is only a pretty short chapter so when the school holidays come up I will try and do a couple of long chapters ok. And thank you for the reviews I Received love ya.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW it would mean a lot to me 


	5. seven years

Chapter 5: seven years

"MY GOD its 9 o'clock I should have been in class by now" she got up and got dressed searching frantically for her book bag then she speed off to her first class.

"Nice to see you've finally joined us Miss Granger" Professor McGonagall said sternly.

"I'm sorry professor I slept in, it won't happen again" she said softly " yes make sure it won't, now sit down."

"oh no' she whispered to herself there were only 2 seats left one next lavender and one between Harry and Ron. She walked right past Harry and Ron and went straight to lavender.

"Sorry mate lets just hope she cools down over Christmas" Ron said earnestly to Harry "yeah" Harry replied.

All throughout the lesson Harry kept looking at Hermione and noticed she had some quirky little habits like when she finished a paragraph on her parchment she would cross her legs the other way or when she was thinking of an answer she would play with the feathers on the quill.

If only I hadn't let her get away last night after I kissed her I could have told her how I feel, damn it he whacked his head against the table.

"Mister Potter I do not appreciate people banging their heads against their desks during my LESSONS" "sorry miss" Harry said sheepishly.

After class Harry saw Hermione stalk out of the classroom and her burst after her.

"MIONE" he called but she didn't stop so he called again.

Why doesn't he just leave my alone I can't face him I don't want to face him, suddenly two muscled arms grabbed her from behind and dragged her into the nearest classroom.

She whipped around to see who it was and there he stood Harry potter she glared at him and made a dash for the exit

But before she could reach the door a hand grabbed her wrist and turned her round to face him "Oh no mione we are going to sit here and talk about this" she just sat there and looked away.

He sighed "look I'm not sorry about what I did that night mione I have wanted to kiss you for a long time now but what I can't understand is why you won't you don't want to give us a chance"

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY HARRY YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY WELL I"LL TELL YOU WHY" she screamed

"WHAT IF WE BREAK UP WHAT WOULD THAT DO TO OUR SEVEN YEARS OF FRIENDSHIP HARRY, SEVEN YEARS OF FRIENDSHIP GONE JUST LIKE THAT" she snapped her fingers and looked away from him the tears falling softly from her eyes.

Harry got up and wrapped his arms around her small waist and laid his atop of hers "mione how do you know we would break up because I know for a fact that If we ever went out I would NEVER breakup with you.

"But how do you know we might have a fight or .. or something could happen and I don't want to demolish our seven years friendship I'm sorry I can't I just can't" she said fresh tears creeping down her face silently and softly as she walked out the door.

Harry sat there thinking of a way to make her see that he really loved her.

"I've got it" he said jumping off one of the desks.

It'll be perfect now all I have to do is get Ron to help me get her there.

He sped off towards the boys dormitory "Ron, Ron oh were is that boy".

He walked back out of the dormitory to see Ron coming through the portrait hole.

"There you are" Harry said to Ron

"I was looking for you, now I have just had a brain wave you know how we said we said we would do that plan over Christmas well I had a batter idea.

You could blindfold her, and then tell her you are taking her to her Christmas present you could take her out onto the quidditch pitch and then...............

SORRY I didn't want to ruin the surprise

Please review and please if you have any ideas o how I could improve this story please tell me I am running our of ideas.


End file.
